The Star Maker
Summary The Star Maker 'is the titular character of the sci-fi novel written by Olaf Stapledon. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 1-C, likely far higher | At least 1-C, likely far higher Name: The Star Maker, The Star Destroyer, God, The Ultimate Spirit, Absolute Spirit, Creator Origin: Star Maker Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as a male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Supreme Being, Ultimate Spirit, The Goal of all Finite Beings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Fate Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5) Attack Potency: At least Complex Multiverse level, likely far higher (The Star Maker is defined as a Spirit infinitely greater than all of its creations, described as being merely atoms objectified from its infinite potentiality, among which are cosmoses with multiple temporal dimensions wherein creatures experience "temporal volume", as well as increasingly more complex and diversified universes forming a hierarchy of works of art. Stated to be only limited by logic itself even in his immature phase, and eventually matured enough in order to create the Ultimate Cosmos, the most deep and subtle universe of all, whose relation to previous cosmoses is compared to that of our universe's relationship to a single atom) | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely far higher (The Absolute Spirit is the issue of the union between the Star Maker and the Ultimate Cosmos, existing fully unmanifest outside of time and being transcendent over all of its creations, with the Star Maker himself being merely a restricted, "finite" and temporal aspect of the Absolute Spirit, formed so that it might create and learn to evolve through its creations) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists outside of linear space and time, and can bend and observe both aspects of its creations from outside at will) | Omnipresent (It is the eternal and perfect spirit which comprises all things and all times, being the ground of being for all finite and temporal things) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Complex Multiversal, likely far higher | At least Complex Multiversal, likely far higher Durability: At least Complex Multiverse level, likely far higher | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely far higher Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: At least Complex Multiversal, likely far higher Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient during his early phase, Omniscient during his mature phase | Omniscient Weaknesses: Restricted by logic and his immaturity in his early phase, none notable during his mature phase | None notable Key: Creative Mode | The Ultimate Spirit ''' Note You can read this blog for more explanation about this character and its tier. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supreme Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Star Maker (Novel) Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings